Singlehandedly
by The Naruto Addict
Summary: Naruto finds and develops the true purpose for which one-handed seals are created. Move over Sharingan no Kakashi, Konoha's newest ninjutsu specialist is on his way.
1. Chapter 1: A Novel Idea

_Why is ramen so delicious?_-thinking

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu-jutsu

**YOU LITTLE BRAT/you little brat-** demon speech

Singlehandedly

Chapter 1: A Novel Idea.

It was another beautiful day in the Land of Fire, a day that seemed like any other day. It held no pretense, no warning that there was anything special going on or going to happen. But therein, as the Bard would say, lies the rub.(Whatever that means) *sigh* But I digress.

Our focus is on a group of ninja, one is renowned through the shinobi world as a genius, the only man to possess the legendary dojutsu of the Uchiha Clan without being an Uchiha; the son of the legendary Konoha no Shiroi Kiba(1), Hatake Kakashi, the Copy Ninja. He was dressed in the standard Jounin uniform and a mask covering the lower portion of his face and his hitai-ite slanted to cover his left eye. Beside him is a raven-haired ninja who seemed to be in a deep, meditative mood(that means he was being emo), dressed in a blue shirt with the Uchiha Crest on its back, a pair of white shorts a set of warmers on his arms and legs and his hitai-ite tied on his forehead. He is the sole survivor of the Uchiha Clan Massacre; Uchiha Sasuke. Right next to him is a pink-haired kunoichi dressed in a red battle dress with her hitai-ite serving as a ribbon to hold her hair in place. Her name is Haruno Sakura. Finally, we come to the last ninja. He is a blond-haired boy dressed in an orange and blue jumpsuit. His hitai-ite was around his head, keeping his unruly hair out of his eyes. His cerulean-blue eyes shine with mirth and determination. Yet, underneath all that, is a dark secret and an evil and dangerous power. He is Uzumaki Naruto; Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, the nine-tailed demon fox that besieged Konoha many years ago. But once again, I digress.

Team 7, their official name, had just returned from a C-ranked mission that escalated into an A-ranked mission. It began as a simple escort and protect mission; they were to escort a bridge builder named Tazuna to Wave Country and protect him till he completed his bridge. They ran into the Demon Brothers of Kiri and the Demon of the Mist, Momoichi Zabuza and his apprentice, Haku. They had been hired by Gato, a shipping mogul who was trying to take over Wave Country. Tazuna's bridge was an effort to free Wave from the restrictions of Gato. After a hard battle, Team 7 proved victorious and completed their mission, but not without a few scary experiences.

First, they were ambushed by the Demon Brothers. Thinking Kakashi was killed in the ambush, Naruto froze up and was saved by Sasuke. Kakashi reappeared in time to save the bridge builder and discerned the true status of the mission. Willing to take the risks, Team 7 pressed on.

At their first run-in with Zabuza, he captured Kakashi in a dome of water. Working together, Naruto and Sasuke managed to free Kakashi who unleashed the true powers of the Sharingan, the Uchiha Clan's prized dojutsu, to defeat Zabuza. But before he could deal the killing strike, Zabuza was saved by his apprentice posing as a hunter-nin and, afterwards, Kakashi fainted from chakra exhaustion.

A week later, Zabuza and his apprentice attacked Team 7 again, this time striking at the bridge. Zabuza managed to compromise Kakashi's Sharingan and Haku trapped Sasuke in his ultimate technique, a dome of ice mirrors that was impervious to flames and allowed him to travel at very high speeds from mirror to mirror. Naruto, who had been left behind, saved the bridge builder's family from two samurai sent by Gato and raced to the bridge to aid his teammates. In his haste to save Sasuke, he ended up trapped in Haku's technique. As they struggled to survive, Sasuke managed to awaken his Sharingan and took a hit meant for Naruto. Naruto, thinking that he was dead, tapped into Kyuubi's chakra in his rage and defeated Haku. But before he could strike the death blow, Haku escaped to take Kakashi's Chidori in the chest; saving Zabuza in the process. Unfortunately, Gato ended up double crossing the missing-nin. Encouraged by Naruto's words, Zabuza killed Gato in an effort to atone for all his wrongdoings. Injured in his battle with Kakashi and his effort to kill Gato, Zabuza died alongside his apprentice. It was later revealed that Sasuke was only in a near-death state and woke up soon after. For all his determination and encouragement, the completed bridge was named The Great Naruto Bridge.

As they walked home, Naruto was pelting Kakashi with questions. None of them, however, were quite relevant.

"Kakashi-sensei!!"

"What is it this time?"

"From what Sasuke-teme said, how was Haku able to use the Ice Needle jutsu?"

Kakashi sighed, another irrelevant question.

"What do you mean, Naruto?"

"Sasuke-teme said that he was trying to stab Haku with a kunai and Haku blocked with a senbon. With one of his hands occupied, how was he able to do the ice jutsu?"

Kakashi looked up as realization struck him.

_"That's right, he wasn't there when Sasuke first began fighting Haku."_

Kakashi stuck his nose in his book and answered Naruto's question.

"He used one-handed seals"

"NANI!!"

Naruto was dumbstruck at this discovery. The ability to use one-handed seals could serve many purposes.

_"I could use jutsus as I fight with a weapon or I could conceal whatever jutsu I do from Sasuke's sharingan or probably.....I COULD DO TWO JUTSUS AT THE SAME TIME!!"_

Naruto looked to his sensei, wondering if he could help.

"Sensei, when we get to Konoha can you teach about one-handed seals?"

"Maybe or....wait a minute."

Kakashi rummaged through his backpack and took out a small book.

"This should do, if you need help just ask me."

Naruto checked out its title, it was "One-Handed Seals: Everything You Need To Know About Them."

"Thanks sensei."

He opened the book and began reading. After a while he reached a certain paragraph that got him wondering.

"It is said that one-handed seals were originally made to allow the user use two jutsus at the same time. Though it sounds possible, it has proven to be a venture that exhausts chakra way too quickly to be useful to shinobi. Also the using two different jutsus at the same time poses a few risks due to the way elements react with each other. For example if an attempt is made too use a fire and water jutsu at the same time the fire jutsu will be neutralized by the water technique or they might neutralize each other leaving the user with either half his technique or nothing at all. Also, if an attempt is made to use a fire and wind jutsu at the same time, the wind will amplify the fire technique to the point where it could spiral out of control and end up harming the user. As such, no one has ventured further into the use of one-handed seals to use two jutsus at the same time. Of course, it is not impossible, it is just too risky."

Naruto looked at this and smiled.

_"Risky is my middle name. If I could figure this out, I would be a kick-ass ninja."_

A/N(PLEASE READ): This is the second story I have written, and it is a work in progress. To all of you who complain about my chapters being short....well I try to use the first chapter as a sort of prologue, gradually increasing the lenghts of the following chapters as I continue. Think of it as my unique style(well one I'm trying to develop at least) Ideas are welcome, as always. READ & REVIEW.

(1)Konoha no Shiroi Kiba: Konoha's White Fang. This was the name that was recorded in the bingo books for Hatake Sakumo. It referred to his saber which was capable of producing white chakra.


	2. Chapter 2: Respect Gained

_Why is ramen so delicious?_-thinking

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu-Jutsu

**YOU LITTLE BRAT/you little brat-** demon speech

Singlehandedly

Chapter 2: Respect Gained.

Time Skip: 2 months later

* * *

Kakashi poofed into Training Ground 7 and greeted his genin with a jaunty wave.

"YOU'RE LATE!!", Sakura and Naruto screamed.

"Sorry, there was a bad storm and I had to..."

"LIAR!!", they screamed again. Sasuke just grunted as he joined the trio.

"Never mind that, I've come bearing gifts."

He handed each of the genin a slip of paper.

"These are application forms to the Chuunin Exams. If you want to enter, sign and submit them to room 301 of the Academy on Monday. Ja ne." He poofed out of the Training Grounds.

Naruto and Sasuke were eager sign their forms.

_"YOSH!! This will be a good chance for me to show off what I've learned this month and kick ass too, dattebayo!!"_

_"Finally, a chance to test my skills and see how much I need to improve."_

Sakura was a bit apprehensive about the exams.

_"I don't know if I'm ready for this..."_

Naruto noticed this and asked, "What's wrong, Sakura-chan?"

"I-I-I don't think I'm ready to become a Chuunin."

"Of course you are, dattebayo. You were the smartest in our class and you have awesome chakra control. You can do it if you believe you can."

Sakura was encouraged by Naruto's words and decided to give it a go.

* * *

Naruto panted as he tried to sense out his opponents. He was sparring with his clones in the Forest of Death. He decided to go there on the spur of the moment, seeing that no one ever went there. When he entered the forest he summoned a batch of Shadow Clones and had them spread out and hide. After five minutes he began to look for them. He originally planned for this to be a simple simulation. He got a real-life situation. As he searched for his clones, he suddenly received memories of being slashed by huge spiders, bitten by man-eating tigers and a host of other disasters that would make a seasoned shinobi shudder. He had stumbled upon the full potential of Shadow Clones the month after the Wave mission and realized that this forest was much more dangerous than he thought. But he pressed on anyways. He was immediately attacked by a couple of his clones. In a brief taijutsu bout he dispelled them and forged onwards. Then, he came across a swarm of huge scorpions. After weighing his options, Naruto decided to flee. He easily escaped the scorpions to run into a group of tigers that had tangled with a bunch of his clones. It was much harder to escape the tigers as they were berserk in rage. But before he totally lost them, the scorpions caught up with him. Tired of running away, Naruto began to fight back. He summoned a few clones and went for combo attacks. Half of his clones rushed towards the scorpions, flipping through seals as they moved. The other half flipped through a different sequence of seals as they charged the tigers.

Four of the clones charging the spiders finished their seal sequence.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!!(1)" they blew out fireballs that burned some of the spiders and slowed down the rest. The rest of the clones finished their seals.

"Fuuton: Diatoppa!!(2)" they sent a gust of wind in the direction of the spiders. As soon as the winds touched the flames.....BOOOOM!! There was a huge explosion that wiped out the swarm of scorpions. It also took out Naruto's clones but he wasn't worried, he was too busy taking care of the tigers.

The rest of the clones began peppering the tigers with all sorts of water jutsus. Soon the tigers were sopping wet and were standing in a huge puddle of water. Then Naruto jumped out from behind a tree after finishing his seal sequence.

"Raiton: Raikurai no Jutsu!!(3)" He began throwing thunderbolts at the tigers. But the first thunderbolt hit the puddle of water, electrocuting all the tigers before he targeted them individually. Soon the rest of the clones joined in with the last of their chakra and the tigers were defeated. Naruto dismissed his clones and took a while to catch his breath. Unfortunately, some of the clones he made initially attacked him and he had to flee once more.

_"Maybe, this wasn't such a good idea. After all the Chuunin exams just next week and...._FOR KAMI'S SAKE!!"

He received the memories from some of the clones that were pursuing him. They had been attacked by a bear and, from the memories he had received, the bear was coming in his direction. He stood up, faced where the bear was coming from and began flipping through one-handed seals in both hands. When the bear appeared, he was ready.

"Fuuton: Kaze no Engai!!(4)" A dome of wind surrounded the bear. This was one of the jutsus the Hokage had given Naruto as a gift The bear had continued its charge but when it met the wind, its snout received a deep cut. It halted its charge, giving Naruto the chance to launch his next jutsu.

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!!(5)" He blew out four fireballs at the dome. The fireballs were caught up in the dome and amplified, torching the bear to death.

Naruto dropped down beside a tree exhausted. He had finally managed to perform jutsus simultaneously but it drained him of a lot of chakra and he had used a lot of high level jutsus beforehand. He slowly faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

He woke up to the sound of dripping water. He sat and looked at his environment. He was in a dank sewer with pipes attached to the sealing. It was so dark Naruto could only see a few feet in front of him. He rose to his feet and began wandering.

_"Where am I this time..._GAH!!"

Naruto was surprised because the very words that he thought echoed in the sewer.

_"What was..._AARGH!!"

Once more his thoughts echoed in the sewer.

"Okay...I'm in a place where my thoughts sound out loud....let's see."

He concentrated for a minute and a bowl of ramen appeared in front of him, hovering in mid-air.

"Okay, apparently what I think about also manifests in this place....is this my mind?"

He stopped in front of a door in the sewer. It had the kanji for memory on it.

"Yep, this is my mind all right...too bad it looks so screwed up."

He continued walking and soon found himself in front of a huge cage. The doors of the cage were held in place by a piece of paper with the kanji for seal on it. The cage was dark and he could not see what it held. Suddenly a pair of eyes and a set of teeth appeared behind the doors of the cage. They were shroud by a red chakra that felt malevolent and familiar to Naruto. Then it struck him.

"That is the chakra I used to defeat Haku...so this must be the nine-tailed fox."

The fox growled a bit and released a tiny portion of its killing intent, trying to intimidate Naruto but Naruto held his ground. Then it tried a different tack.

**"Come here, little boy."**

Naruto walked forward cautiously. When he was close to the gate, the fox lunged at Naruto, sending its claws through the bars of the gate. Naruto quickly jumped backwards to avoid the claws.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!!"

**"I so badly want to kill you, you little flesh bag. Remove the seal and let me out...NOW!!"**

"It will be a cold day in hell when that happens."

**"....that can be arranged..."**

The Kyuubi sent its chakra towards Naruto, but as soon as it left the cage it was pushed back. No matter how hard it tried none of its chakra left the cage.

"Feeling a little...restrained?"

**"YOU LITTLE BRAT!! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!"**

"Does it look like I care? You are just an oversized fox stuck in a cage who thinks too much of itself. I can't stay long as I have places to be, things to do, you know....wait a minute, you don't know. See ya."

As Naruto willed himself out of his mindscape, laughing all the way, the fox thought to itself.

**_"This kid... he has developed a fighting style that was previously considered impossible. He stood up to me and never cowered once. His mind was strong enough to repel my influence...who is he?"_**

Slowly, but surely, a seed of respect began to grow.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for not updating any of my stories for such a long time. Unfortunately, it might be quite a while before I update another story so please be patient. As always your suggestions are welcome. R&R!! Also, thank you Narutoenthusiast for some of your jutsus.

(1) Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu: Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique: This technique is considered the signature move of the Uchihas and Konoha. It allows the user to blow out a fireball. Size and intensity of the fireball depend on the chakra control of the user and the amount of chakra put into the technique.

(2) Fuuton: Diatoppa: Wind Release: Great Breakthrough: This technique allows the user to send a gust of wind towards his opponents. This is very common in Suna and Konoha.

(3) Raiton: Raikurai no Jutsu: Lightning Release: Thunderbolt Technique: This is a technique native to Kumo. It allows the user to throw thunderbolts at the enemy.

(4) Fuuton: Kaze no Engai: Wind Release: Wind Dome: This technique creates a dome of wind that surrounds the opponent. The walls of the dome are capable of shredding almost anything it touches and it creates a vacuum that kills the opponent. This is particularly useful against fire users since any fire technique incinerates whatever the dome contains.

(5) Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu: Fire Release: Mythical Phoenix Fire Technique: This is another technique native to Konoha and known by the Uchihas. It allows the user to fire several fireballs instead of a single stream. The fireballs are less powerful but much more versatile.


	3. Chapter 3: A Snake and Some Sand

_Why is ramen so delicious?_-thinking

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu-jutsu

**YOU LITTLE BRAT/you little brat-** demon speech/Inner Sakura

Singlehandedly

Chapter 3: A Snake and Some Sand

Mitarashi Anko was not a nice woman.

She was infamous throughout Konoha for being Orochimaru's former apprentice. She was ostracized, shunned and treated like trash. Those were probably the reasons for her sadistic behavior in Konoha. She did manage to make friends among her colleagues who respected her as a kunoichi and her best friend was Yuuhi Kurenai. She also had a love for dango as great as Naruto's love for ramen. She had an equal love for the Forest of Death.

That was why she was trying to find the culprit responsible for the disturbances in the Forest of Death and torture him within an inch of his life.

Yep, not a nice woman.

Doesn't mean she can't be impressed.

She tracked the unknown troublemaker through the gate he took. After a little while, she reached a clearing that looked like a fight had just occurred. From what she could see, it was a taijutsu battle, one against a group. But there were no bodies left or signs that the losers had picked themselves up, so the person must have used a cloning jutsu to provide opponents. There was no excess mud or water which only left one option; Shadow Clones.

From her deductions, the perpetrator was at least low jounin.

She pressed on and met the charred remains of what seemed to be some insect-like creatures. Upon close inspection she was that they were scorpions and let out a low whistle.

_"This must have been caused by a very powerful katon jutsu."_

Then she came across the tigers, lying in a puddle of water.

_"Hmm, there are scorch marks on the tigers but only an idiot would use a suiton jutsu followed by a katon...of course, a raiton jutsu."_

A ninja capable of using Shadow Clones, Katon, Suiton and Raiton Jutsus...definitely a jounin.

She pressed on a came across signs of another fight with Shadow Clones.

_"How much chakra does this ninja have? Is he a freaking reservoir or something?"_

Then she tracked the ninja into a clearing where she saw an incinerated bear lying in front of a blond kid in an orange and blue jumpsuit.

_"Wait a minute...all that was caused by this brat? Must have fainted from chakra exhaustion."_

She moved to pick him up but the boy stirred and sat up, rubbing his eyes as if he had just woken up.

_"WTF!"_

The brat got up and stretched a bit before finally noticing her.

"For a ninja, you sure are perceptive...not!"

The kid just yawned and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Then he his eyes widened as if he realized something before he turned to look at her.

"Sorry, I've got to go."

He took to the tree branches and ventured further into the forest. Anko was a bit perplexed but she suddenly began to steam.

_"I don't care who this brat thinks he is, NO ONE IGNORES ME LIKE THAT!"_

She let out an evil grin that promised a lot of pain and disappeared in a flurry of leaves.

* * *

Naruto stopped and checked his surroundings. Then he saw what he was looking for, signs of a trap. His shadow clones were still functioning. He stood still, waiting for his clones to make the first move. He was not disappointed.

A log fell from above, intending to crush him. He quickly leaped forward and landed on a concealed net of ninja wire on the ground. The clones released the ends of the wires and they sprung at Naruto, wrapping him tightly...or so they thought.

Naruto burst into a poof of smoke to reveal a log. The clones cursed the inventor of the Kawarimi(1) and began searching for Naruto. None of the clones noticed when the log poofed into smoke to reveal a mouse. It crawled out of the wires and poofed to reveal...Naruto.

Whistling, he rolled up the ninja wire and stored it in his weapons pouch. Then he took the treetops and climbed the highest one. He looked around and saw his clones making another trap. But before they finished a swarm of snakes burst from the ground beneath them and bit each of them. When they dispelled, Naruto received memories of the snakes venom flowing through their systems.

_"I am not sticking around for that."_

From the treetops he could easily see Konoha.

_"Well, the shortest way home would be...as the crow flies..._Henge!(2)_"_

He transformed himself into a crow. He flapped his wings and flew into the air, towards his favorite stop; Ichiraku's ramen.

From her position, Anko cursed loudly. This kid was escaping via a strange transformation and, unless she wanted to kill him, she couldn't try anything.

_"We had better not meet again gaki, you might not be so lucky."_

She disappeared in a shunshin.

* * *

Naruto dispelled his transformation a few blocks from Ichiraku's and continued his journey on foot, fantasizing all the way to his stand.

_"First, two bowls of miso followed by three bowls of beef then..._HEY!"

A small boy in a yellow shirt, blue shorts, a gray skull cap and a scarf too long for him had run right into Naruto.

"Where is the fire, Konohamaru?"

Konohamaru looked scared out of his wits.

"It's that girl with the huge forehead on your team! She was bad mouthing you to her friend and when I defended you, she attacked me!"

Naruto hid Konohamaru behind him as Sakura stomped around the corner, rage burning in her eyes.

"Naruto." she said in a voice that promised pain. "Hand him over."

"First calm down, then we can talk about this...preferably over a bowl of ramen."

"Naruto, hand him over or you will endure his punishment."

"He is just a kid Sakura. You can't get riled up over this."

Then from behind him, he heard a cry of pain. He turned around to see Konohamaru sitting on the ground rubbing his face and two ninjas standing in front of him. One was a girl in a battle dress and fishnet tights and the other was a boy dressed in a black catsuit. The girl carried a large battle-fan and the boy carried a bandage-wrapped bundle. They both wore the hitai-ite of Suna.

"Watch were you're going squirt, that hurt." said the boy.

He grabbed Konohamaru's shirt and lifted him off the ground.

"HEY, PUT HIM DOWN!" yelled Naruto.

The suna-nin merely smirked.

"Make me."

The suna kunoichi looked around nervously.

"Come on, Kankuro. Put him down and let's get out of here. He might get angry."

"Don't worry, Temari.", Kankuro replied. "I'm just going to teach the brat a lesson."

He rose his fist to punch Konohamaru.

"THAT'S IT!" yelled Naruto.

He charged Kankuro with his fist cocked back. Kankuro narrowed his eyes and twitched his fingers. Suddenly Naruto tripped and fell.

"Ha, weakling."

Then Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"NANI?"

Kankuro was punched from behind and tumbled to the floor, dropping Konohamaru in the process. Snarling, he turned to see Naruto with a smug smirk on his face and Konohamaru safely behind him.

"Weakling, eh? Not from where I'm standing, dattebayo!"

Kankuro rose to his feet and made to remove the bundle on his back but he had to dodge the kunai that came flying at him from a nearby tree. On that tree sat Uchiha Sasuke, twirling another kunai in his hand and basking in his emo-glory. He jumped from the tree and landed right between Naruto and Kankuro.

"Choose your next move carefully, it might be your last."

Temari blushed when she saw Sasuke.

_"Ooh, local hottie."_

Sakura was ecstatic as usual.

_"KYA! SASUKE-KUN IS SO COOL!"_

As usual, Naruto was not impressed.

_"Damn, teme...always stealing the show."_

The Konohamaru Corps totally ignored Sasuke in favor of their leader.

"NII-CHAN! YOU WERE SO COOL!" yelled Konohamaru.

Suddenly, they were blasted by a wave of killing intent. It wasn't very strong but it was enough to put everybody on guard.

However, the sand-nins were trembling as if the killing intent of a Kage was being focused on each of them and they looked like they had seen a ghost.

"G-G-Gaara." stammered Temari.

"Kankuro, Temari." An emotionless voice called out from the tree Sasuke had just left. "Why are you picking fights with the locals?"

"They started..."

"You have disgraced our village, shut up before I kill you." the unseen speaker said in his emotionless voice.

Then, in a gust of sand, Gaara appeared.

He was about Naruto's height, and younger than Kankuro or Temari. He had red hair, green eyes and his clothes were red and brown. He carried a huge gourd on his back that looked like it was made with sand. On his forehead was a tattoo, the kanji for love.

"Forgive my siblings." he said dispassionately. "This will not happen again."

They turned and started walking down the street.

"Wait." called Sakura. "Although Konoha and Sand are allies, that doesn't mean that you can enter without the proper authorization."

"Relax." said Temari in a bored tone as she pulled out her passport and other documents. "We are here for the Chuunin Exams."

Meanwhile, Sasuke had been staring at Gaara, who had been doing likewise.

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked.

Temari turned with a blush on her face.

"Me?" she asked flirtatiously.

"No, you with the gourd."

Gaara stared at Sasuke for a few more moments.

"Sabaku no Gaara. I wish to know your name as well."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"I hope to see you in the Chuunin Exams. You will do well to verify my existence."

As he turned to leave his eyes fell on Naruto, who was upset at being ignored.

_"Hello...the guy who kicked ass is right here but nooooo, they have to fawn over the...WTF!"_

He had finally noticed Gaara's stare.

"I don't know the customs of Suna but in Konoha, its rude to stare like that."

"What is your name?" Gaara asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Gaara continued to stare.

_"There is something about him...something that make him familiar to me and yet...scary. No matter, he cannot be as strong as the Uchiha."_

"I hope to see you in the Chuunin Exams as well."

Naruto grinned, that was more like it.

"Okay, but know this, I won't lose to you, dattebayo."

The sand-nins merely vanished in a swirl of sand.

* * *

A/N: I'm very sorry about the delay. I seem to be suffering from an extreme case of writer's block and this chapter does not feel very good to me. Anyways, R&R!

(1) Kawarimi no Jutsu: Replacement Technique.

(2) Henge no Jutsu: Transformation Technique


	4. Chapter 4: An Unusual Exam

_Why is ramen so delicious?_-thinking

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu-jutsu

**YOU LITTLE BRAT/you little brat-**demon speech/Inner Sakura

Singlehandedly

Chapter 4: An Unusual Exam.

* * *

Training Ground 7

* * *

Team 7 was waiting for their eternally tardy sensei. Sakura was pestering Sasuke who was ignoring her and Naruto was just arriving.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme."

Sakura tiredly returned the greeting and Sasuke grunted and proceeded to ignore Naruto as well. Naruto looked around, shrugged and sat on the bridge. He removed a deck of cards from his pocket and began shuffling them. Sasuke, upon hearing the sound of the shuffling cards, decided to rile Naruto up.

"Oi dobe, what are you doing?"

"Shuffling cards, teme."

"Why? Trying gambling instead of ninjutsu?"

"No."

Sasuke was silent, expecting Naruto to continue. All he heard was the sound of cards being shuffled. The noises began speeding up and suddenly the noises changed to something else. Sasuke lifted his head to see what Naruto was doing differently.

Naruto was now adding tricks to his shuffling. He was riffling the cards, followed by a slide shuffle. He did a pile shuffle, gathered them up and flowed seamlessly into a scramble shuffle. But when he hit the weave shuffle, the cards fell apart.

"Kuso, it's always at this junction that they fall apart." Naruto swore as he picked up his cards.

Picking up his cards, he started shuffling them again. With unfailing regularity, his cards fell apart when he reached the weave shuffle.

"Yo."

Team 7 turned to their tardy instructor and mumbled their greetings.

"YOU'RE LATE!" (Well, not all of them)

"Now, now. I have a good reason for calling you here. Have you all decided to enter the Chuunin Exams?"

The three genin nodded their heads. Kakashi eye-smiled.

"Good, your exam begins now."

"Huh?" Team 7 was confused.

"There are Chuunin-level ninjas patrolling the Academy. Your objective is to get to Room 301 where you are to submit you forms. This is to test your stealth and infiltration. Naruto is the team leader for this test."

"WHAT?" shrieked Sakura. _"Does Kakashi-sensei want us to fail? Naruto couldn't lead a team even if..."_

"Sakura, disobeying Naruto during this test is tantamount to insubordination. Whatever he says, do."

Naruto was giving Sasuke a very smug grin which he was failing miserably to ignore.

"If you pass, I'll see you for the second test. Ja ne."

Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto stood up and started leaving the training grounds. He stopped when he realized his teammates weren't following him.

"Let's get going, time's a-wasting, dattebayo."

Sakura shook her head.

'You can't jump headfirst baka, we need a plan."

"I said, let's go. First order, you are not allowed to hit me no matter what."

Sakura and Sasuke sighed; in their minds they were already making plans to take the next Chuunin Exams.

* * *

An hour later

* * *

"And that's how you infiltrate a building." Naruto explained to his dumbstruck teammates as they walked through the doors of Room 301.

* * *

Earlier

* * *

Naruto's plan to infiltrate the Academy building was simple yet brilliant, distract, deploy and cause havoc. After detecting all the guards, Naruto deployed Shadow Clones to each one of them.

The guards didn't know what hit them. Each of them just saw the village pariah walk up, pelt them with stink bombs and run off, a challenge in his laughter.

They reacted as they always did when Naruto played a prank.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

"YOU AREN'T GETTING AWAY WITH THIS, NARUTO!"

After the guards ran off on their wild goose chase (or wild clone chase, take your pick), Team 7 walked in through the front door. But there were guards in the building and evading them was a chore as Naruto continuously pulled his teammates away from trapped areas and even made use of his Oiroke no Jutsu(1), frustrating Sakura. Finally they reached the guard standing right in front of the door to 301. Naruto bent on one knee and crossed his arms at the wrist and closed his eyes concentrating. Sakura and Sasuke wondered what he was up till he opened his eyes. When he began flipping through one-handed seals on both hands, his teammates were frozen in shock. Then he finished his seal sequence.

"Fuuton: Soyokaze (2)."

"Ninpo: Ensho (3)."

Suddenly the guard began feeling very hot, with sweat beading on his forehead.

"Whew, I need some fresh air."

He walked out of the hallway, allowing Team 7 to stroll through like nobody's business.

* * *

Present

* * *

Sasuke ground his teeth at Naruto's display outside.

_"Ho_w _can Naruto perform jutsus simultaneously? I must have that kind of power! Not him!"_

Sasuke turned to Naruto and found him crouching by the wall, clutching his chest with a grimace on his face. Puzzled, he approached Naruto.

"Hey, dobe."

The grimace immediately turned into a snarl.

"What is it, teme?"

"How did you do that back there?"

Naruto smirked.

"Forget it, Sasuke. You can't do it."

Sasuke frowned.

"Why?"

"For the same reason you can't use Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (4)."

Sasuke scowled, he knew what Naruto meant."

"Tch, it's probably useless. That's why you use it."

Naruto smirk became a grin.

"Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night, teme."

After Sasuke left, Naruto leaned against the wall, the grimace back on his face. Performing two jutsus simultaneously was doing something to his chakra coils. It was now difficult and, sometimes, painful to use chakra and he didn't know why. He had to figure it out soon before it became too late. He glanced at the clock, they had thirty minutes before the exams began in earnest.

_"I will just close my eyes for a little while..._*yawn*"

* * *

Naruto's mindscape

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in a familiar sewer. He rose with a tired look on his face.

"I wonder what that blasted fox wants."

**"Come and if you don't piss me off, you'll find out."**

Naruto shook his head as he walked. Soon enough, he found himself standing in front of the Kyuubi's cage.

"This had better be good."

**"Oh, it is. It has to do with your recent troubles with chakra."**

Naruto frowned.

**"Your chakra coils are under immense duress. They cannot handle channelling chakra in two different directions and in totally different manners. **

"Hey, aren't you supposed to heal any wounds I receive?"

**"Yes, but I can only speed up your normal healing process. Short term damage and a few other exceptions I can handle. But the strain on your chakra coils will fully hinder you in the long term. Besides your chakra and mine will react explosively if not mixed carefully, killing you in the process. And with the way you are going, in a few months your chakra coils will be damaged irreversibly. Fortunately for you, I have a solution."**

Naruto's frowned deepened.

**"But it will cost you."**

* * *

Room 301

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes just in time to see the smoke disappearing. In front of the classroom stood a stern Yamanaka Inoichi, a slouching Nara Shikaku and an imposing Akimichi Chouza. The Ino-Shika-Cho trio had reunited for the Chuunin Exams.

"Settle down." drawled Shikaku. "The first phase begins now."

In a puff of smoke a group of Chuunin attendants appeared.

"Join your teammates and wait for your sheet." said Inoichi. "We will collect your registration forms as well."

The genin quickly assembled and prepared to begin the second phase of the Chuunin Exams.

* * *

Jounin Lounge

* * *

The jounin-senseis of the Rookie Nine were relaxing in the lounge as they waited for their genin to complete their first trial. Kakashi had his nose stuck his little orange book, Asuma was puffing on a cigarette and Kurenai was sipping tea.

"I must admit," Kakashi remarked as he flipped a page of his book. "The Sandaime is really going out on a limb here."

"I agree." Kurenai replied. "But change is necessary for progress, is it not?"

"There is change and insanity." Asuma said as he lit another cigarette. "The old man is walking the line between the two."

* * *

Room 301

* * *

Each genin team was seated around a table with a sheet of paper on it, with strict instructions not to touch it until ordered to.

"All right." announced Inoichi. "You have one hour. Begin!"

Teams 7 immediately flipped their sheet over and were stupefied instantly. The sheet was covered with squiggles and illegible scribbles. It looked like a baby or someone mentally challenged wrote on the sheet.

"Um examiner-san." Naruto said in a puzzled tone. "What is...where did they go?"

Everybody else looked to see...no one. The Ino-Shika-Cho trio and the chuunin attendants had disappeared.

"We are so screwed, aren't we?" asked Naruto.

"Speak for yourself, dobe."

Sasuke had activated his Sharingan and was examining the paper.

"There is a genjutsu on this paper that distorts what is written on the paper. It seems that..."

He was cut off when Sakura snatched the paper from his hands.

"Oh, you are so smart Sasuke-kun." she gushed. "Here, let me dispel the genjutsu."

"WTF!"

The shout drew attention to a team from Kusa. Their squiggles on their sheet had changed form. They now read...

YOU FAIL!

Sasuke's eyes widened and he quickly snatched the paper out of Sakura's hands.

"What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?"

"There is no genjutsu on that sheet the team from Kusa has. Dispelling the genjutsu makes those words appear, consequently failing us."

"Then how do we pass, oh all-knowing bastard."

"SASUKE-KUN IS NOT A BASTARD!"

*THUMP!*

"Itai! I thought I said no hitting me."

"Humph. Watch and learn, dobe."

Sasuke took out a pencil and began connecting the squiggles and scribbles to each other, trying to make sense out of the senseless. But all the marks he drew on the paper just made it look more and more confusing. With a groan, he erased his scribbles a fifth time to start again.

"Hmm, maybe we are looking at this the wrong way." remarked Naruto.

"What are you saying?" asked an exasperated Sasuke.

Naruto took the sheet and pencil out of Sasuke's hands and began scribbling on it. After a few minutes he handed it to Sasuke. Sasuke examined the result, it appeared to be a...

"A MAP?" shrieked Sakura. "Naruto, you..."

In a flash Naruto clamped his hand over Sakura's mouth but it was too late. She had caught the attention of everyone else, a few of who had failed the test.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!(5)"

Sasuke quickly blew a fireball to burn the wooden floor whilst Naruto dragged Sakura through the nearest window. Sasuke quickly followed them afterward and they began to run up the building to the roof.

* * *

The jounin-senseis of the Rookie Nine walked into the observation tower located in the Forest of Death. They were greeted by the chuunin attendants as they made their way to the platform where the Ino-Shika-Cho trio was standing.

"So," began Kakashi. "Any updates?"

"Yeah." Inoichi replied after checking the monitors. "The fox and the hawk figured out the exam. The fangirl ruined it by exposing it to the entire troupe of genin. Now they are being pursued by those who failed the exam and those who can't figure out the genjutsu... that is basically everybody in the Chuunin Exam."

Kakashi palmed his face as Kurenai and Asuma snickered.

"Oh look," remarked Chouza. "The other rookies are ambushing the teams that are after Team 7."

"YOSH! AND WHAT OF MY YOUTHFUL SQUAD?"

Kakashi silently groaned in exasperation, Gai just HAD to show up.

"Well, the Hyuuga seems to be heading towards the next stage. The panda and the 'youthful one' are assisting the rookies...mendokuse." Shikaku said with a sigh.

"Why?" asked Kakashi.

"The fox just summoned a horde of Shadow Clones to attack their trackers. Also that brat from Sand is just indiscriminately killing random genin...and it seems he is heading towards the fox and the hawk. A few teams are content with trailing Team 7, since they have a map to the next stage. Of course, they are ripe for the ambushing."

"Wow... this might make my job easier."

Mitarashi Anko jumped onto the platform, a stick of dango in her hand.

"My test is going to be survival for the fittest and it looks like the weaklings are being herded out already."

* * *

"GATSUUGA!(6)"

Kiba and an identical clone of himself spun into drills of razor sharp claws and charged into a genin team from Kusa, knocking them unconscious.

"Hijutsu: Mushidama!(7)"

Shino trapped another team from Kusa in a dome of bugs and proceeded to drain their chakra.

"Hakke Kusho!(8)"

Hinata spun once and shot out chakra from her hand that threw a third team from Kusa into a nearby building, hindering their ambush on Shino. The three genin gathered on a nearby rooftop.

"Whew." panted Kiba. "Those guys had better be grateful."

A ladybug landed on Shino's hitai-ite and flew off after a few moments.

"Team 7 is making its way to a restricted part of Konoha. I suggest we head there, it might be our best chance."

"H-h-hai."

The team took off with Hinata in the lead, her Byakugan looking out for enemies and traps.

* * *

"Kage Mane no Jutsu!(9)"

Shikamaru's shadow shot out and imprisoned two teams from Sand.

"Ninpo: Baika no Jutsu!(10)"

Chouji exploded into a huge round ball.

"Nikudan Sensha!(11)"

He began rolling towards the genin Shikamaru had imprisoned. Shikamaru waited till the last possible moment, then he released the genin. But it was too late for them to avoid Chouji's jutsu.

"Shintenshin no Jutsu!(12)"

Ino caught a poor genin unaware with her technique. She quickly removed his stock of explosive tags and set up a nasty surprise for his teammates. Then she quickly returned to her body.

"All right, that recon team will be receiving a complementary token courtesy of yours truly."

Shikamaru sighed.

"Let's keep moving, shall we? Team 7 might get away."

* * *

"Konoha Senpuu! (13)" 

Lee's spinning kick smashed into a Kumo genin's chin knocking him out. Landing lightly, he quickly made short work of the genin's teammates. But he was beset by lightning bolts from two other Kumo teams and avoided them narrowly.

"Shoshoryu! (14)"

Two smoke dragons rose into the air followed by Tenten. The smoke cleared to reveal sealing scrolls that unsealed weapons into Tenten's outstretched hands. She drove the genin off with her pinpoint accuracy but that wasn't enough. Then a white clad figure dropped into the midst of the Kumo genin, his body glowing with chakra.

"Hakkeshou Kaiten! (15)"

He quickly twisted his body into a tight spin, unleashing the chakra into a dome and throwing the Kumo genin away with a lot of rubble and dust. The dust cleared to reveal Neji, with a scowl on his face.

"We are supposed to be tracking Team 7, not picking fights with the foreigners."

Lee quickly flashed the "good guy" pose.

"Yosh! We need to ensure that they pass too my eternal rival or neither can we."

"Besides," Tenten remarked. "This is a very good warm-up."

Neji shook his head in exasperation.

"Whatever. Let's move."

* * *

"Ninpo: Kamaitachi! (16)"

Temari swung her fan at a group of Konoha genins, blowing them into a nearby building.

"Hmph, weaklings."

Kankuro was having a lot of fun scaring Konoha genin with Karasu. His puppet would randomly spit out needles at will forcing the genin to avoid the needles, usually in humorous ways.

"Ha ha, dance little leaves, dance."

"Sabaku Kyuu! (17)"

Gaara covered two teams from Ame with his sand and lifted them into the air with his arm outstretched and his palm opened. The genin struggled futilely then Gaara delivered their death sentence.

"Sabaku Sousou! (18)"

He clenched his fist and the sand imploded, crushing the Ame genin into nothing more than blood smears. The sand gathered itself into his gourd and Gaara continued walking.

* * *

"Shouldn't we move out, Yugito?"

"No, not yet; the Ichibi jinchuuriki is still on a rampage. My power dwarfs his but defeating him will take a lot out of me, especially if he harnesses his Bijuu's power. Be patient Karui, I can still track the blonde kid's team."

"How? Is one of them a Jinchuuriki?"

"I don't know. I can't get an accurate read on the precise chakra signature. All I know is that it feels familiar. If one of them is a jinchuuriki, it has to be the most powerful seal ever made holding the Bijuu back. Bee-sensei might be more of a help than me in this department."

* * *

Orochimaru frowned under his disguise. This test was messing up his carefully prepared plans. There was supposed to be a written test, followed by a survival exercise inside the Forest of Death. Now he was being forced to track the Uchiha's team all the while avoiding the other genin teams and the hidden ANBU patrols.

_"Sensei...what are you up to?"_

Unfortunately for Orochimaru, a certain blonde ninja was about to rock the boat.

* * *

"TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU! (19)"

Naruto spammed a horde of Shadow Clones who rallied themselves with a battlecry and charged their incoming attackers.

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu! (20)"

Sasuke spat out smaller fireballs to drive off the genin trying to attack them or herd them into areas that made it easy for Naruto's clones to take them down.

Sakura could only throw kunai and shuriken at their attackers. Her aim was perfect, her strength…pathetic.

"HENGE! (21)"

Suddenly, one third of the clones transformed into Sakura look-alikes and another one third transformed into Sasuke look-alikes. They sorted themselves into threes and split off in random directions.

* * *

Kiba cursed audibly as he witnessed Naruto's shadow clone and henge combination in action. He managed to mimic Sasuke's and Sakura's scent completely.

"How does a guy who couldn't make a single functional clone suddenly spawn a few hundred who are capable of using Henge no Jutsu? Any luck, Shino?"

The Aburame shook his head.

"Those aren't any ordinary clones, they are corporeal."

"Huh?"

"They are solid, physical constructs of chakra."

"What? How did Naruto learn a kickass technique like that?"

"That is irrelevant right now. My bugs aren't that sensitive to chakra differences. I have one on a team heading towards the Hokage Mountain but I can't be sure it's them."

"I-I-I c-c-can tell the d-d-difference. S-S-Sakura-san and S-S-Sasuke-san don't h-h-have as much c-c-chakra as N-N-Naruto-kun. T-T-They are h-h-heading towards t-t-the m-m-main g-gates."

"Good. Let's catch up so I can force Naruto to teach me that technique."

* * *

"Mendokuse... Naruto, why do you have to be so troublesome?"

Shikamaru was not amused by Naruto's new escape tactic. Sorting out which team was the real one would take time…time they did not have. Chouji was too puzzled to be annoyed.

"How did Naruto make so many clones? Bunshins was his worst area in the academy."

"Those aren't ordinary illusions, Chouji. His clones are solid and capable of interacting with their environment. How do you think Ino ended up like that?"

Ino was steaming mad as she tried to free herself after Naruto, well his clones, had suspended her of a nearby electrical pole.

"NARUTOOOO! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Shikamaru sighed as he tried to find a solution to their current problem

"Find Team 8, Hinata's Byakugan should be able to find the real team."

"Good. The sooner we do, the sooner I can kill Naruto. SHIKAMARU! GET ME DOWN!"

"Ino...mendokuse."

* * *

"Yugito?"

"Relax, Samui. I can still track them. But that blonde ninja is one to watch out for. Last time I checked, Konoha didn't just teach the Shadow Clone Jutsu to genin."

"Hmm...Could it be him?"

"Probably, but I don't want to find out."

* * *

The Sand Siblings just followed Gaara's lead. He instinctually knew where his prey was going to be, like a psychotic sixth sense. Any team that got in their way was killed by Gaara.

* * *

Team 9 maintained a considerable distance between Team 7 and themselves, avoiding conflict as much as possible. This, of course, did not sit well with Rock Lee.

"My eternal rival, why can't we display our flames of youth to the foreigners?"

Neji sighed in exasperation.

"For the tenth time Lee, we need to keep our abilities secret. That is the way of the ninja."

Lee remained silent but his face was marred with a frown.

* * *

There was only so much Orochimaru could do to restrain himself, he was furious. That damned Kyuubi jinchuuriki had thrown another wrench in his plan. His tracking was good, but now he had to sift through an endless sea of chaff.

"Kidomaru, when we encounter Team 7, it will be your job to occupy the blond brat, okay?"

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

* * *

Team 7 arrived at the main gates, out of breath and panting hard. Sakura fell to the ground, Sasuke was hunched over and Naruto was clenching his torso with pain visible on his face.

_"Chikushou, the pain is getting worse. Hey, when can you take care of it, you blasted fox?"_

**"Shut up, brat. You will need a secluded location, one in which no one will feel my chakra."**

Naruto took a few deep breaths to steady himself and straightened up. He noticed a booth with a bored chuunin attendant sitting in it. He walked up to it, dragging his teammates along.

"Oi, is this the next stage of the exam?"

The chuunin tiredly picked up a clipboard.

"What team?"

"Team 7."

The attendant scanned through the clipboard and made a tick on it.

"You're done for the day. The next stage will take place tomorrow. Prepare for a week's mission."

Naruto let go of his teammates and slumped to the ground, feigning exhaustion to cover the pain. Suddenly, Team 9 appeared. After glancing around, Neji walked up to Naruto with a haughty expression on his face.

"What are you waiting for?"

But before any of Team 7's members could reply, the Sand Siblings walked towards the gates. Temari and Kankuro made no threatening moves but Gaara headed steadily towards Naruto, leaking killing intent all over the place. Team 7 and Team 9 braced themselves for a confrontation and then…

"Yahoo! We made it!"

Kiba's yell broke through the tense atmosphere as he ran towards the gates, Shino and Hinata on his heels. He immediately ran towards Naruto and held in a chokehold.

"You annoying runt, I demand that you teach me that clone technique immediately."

Naruto wriggled out his grasp.

"Dream on dog-breath, I couldn't even if I wanted to…AND I'M NOT A RUNT!"

"No…YOU'RE DEAD!"

Team 9 had just walked into the clearing and Ino was on the warpath. Naruto gulped audibly.

"Sasuke, Sakura…ja ne."

Naruto transformed into a crow and flew off, leaving everybody gaping at his departure and a whole lot of questions running through their minds.

"GET BACK HERE NARUTO! YOU HAVE TO TEACH ME THAT HENGE!"

Well, almost everybody.

* * *

Orochimaru smirked as he watched Sasuke depart from the gate, his eyes shining in anticipation.

_"A week in the wild...why not hand him to me on a silver platter, sensei?"_

But as he walked away, he never noticed a pair of onyx black eyes watching him in the shadows. The eyes narrowed and flashed crimson with three tomoes spinning in each eye.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for your reviews and, as usual, R&R!

(1)Oiroke no Jutsu: Sexy Technique: A variation of Naruto's henge. This technique allows him to transform into a beautiful, naked woman for the purpose of knocking out perverts.

(2)Fuuton: Soyokaze: Wind Release: Gentle Breeze: A wind technique that enables the user to summon a very weak breeze that rotates around his/her opponent. This technique causes no damage unless used in combination with another jutsu.

(3)Ninpo: Ensho: Ninja Art: Heat Wave: This technique allows the user to summon a hot wave of heat that will slow down and fluster his opponent. It effects are magnified when used in conjunction with Fuuton: Soyokaze.

(4)Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: Shadow Clone Technique.

(5)Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu: Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique.

(6)Gatsuuga: Fang over Fang: An Inuzuka taijutsu technique done in conjunction with a ninken. The two spin into drill-like projectiles that track the enemy by scent. Ramming into their opponent allows them to slash him/her with their claws.

(7)Hijutsu: Mushidama: Secret technique: Bug Dome: This is a special technique of the Aburame Clan. With this technique, they release a huge number of kikaichu (destruction bugs) to surround their opponent(s) in a sphere of bugs that can drain chakra at an alarming rate.

(8)Hakke Kusho: Eight Trigrams: Empty Palm: This is a special technique of the Hyuuga Clan. After taking a spin, the user throws out chakra from his/her palm to knock over opponents. Skilled Hyuugas have been known to close tenketsu with this technique.

(9)Kage Mane no Jutsu: Shadow Imitation Technique: This is a special technique of the Nara Clan. This technique allows the user to manipulate and extend his/her shadow up to a certain range, depending on the user. After it connects with the opponent's shadow, he/she is forced to mimic every single action of the user.

(10)Ninpo: Baika no Jutsu: Ninja Art: Expansion Technique: A secret technique of the Akimichi Clan. This technique allows the user to increase his/her body size and strength to great extremes and assume a spherical shape. To effectively utilise this technique, the members of this clan tend to be excessively overweight.

(11)Nikudan Sensha: Meat Tank: After using the above technique, the user propels his/her body mass by rolling, with the aim of ramming into his/her opponent.

(12)Shintenshin no Jutsu: Mind Body Switch Technique: A secret technique of the Yamanaka Clan. This technique allows the user to send out his soul to occupy and control his/her opponent's body. A weakness of this technique is it's slow speed making it easy to dodge if the opponent is not restrained.

(13)Konoha Senpuu: Leaf Whirlwind: A powerful spinning kick of the Goken taijutsu style.

(14)Shoshoryu: Twin Rising Dragon: This technique was invented by Tenten of Team 9. This technique is facilitated with two special fuinjutsu scrolls. After a series of handseals, the scrolls shoot up into the air, each shrouded by smoke in the form of a dragon. Tenten jumps into the air after the scrolls and they release varied weapons into her hands, giving her the opportunity to hit her opponents with her expert marksmanship.

(15)Hakkeshou Kaiten: Eight Trigams Rotation: This is an advanced technique of the Hyuuga main house. It allows the user to deflect attacks by covering themselves with a dome of chakra. The user spins like a top to facilitate this defence and further parry attacks.

(16)Ninpo: Kamaitachi: Ninja Art: Sickling Winds: A Fuuton jutsu native to Suna. This technique allows the user to shoot a blast of wind with that can take the form of a strong wind or a tornado. This wind has the ability to cut through almost anything in its path.

(17)Sabaku Kyuu: Desert Coffin: This is a technique used by all jinchuurikis of the Ichibi no Shukaku. It allows the user to envelop his/her opponent in a cocoon of sand.

(18)Sabaku Sousou: Desert Funeral: After the above technique is used, the user clenches his fist, crushing and killing his opponent so quickly, he/she feels no pain.

(19)Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: Mass Shadow Clone Technique: The advanced form of the Shadow Clone Technique. This technique produces more clones for more chakra.

(20)Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu: Fire Release: Phoenix Flower Fire Technique.

(21)Henge no Jutsu: Transformation Technique.


End file.
